Typically, results of a location-based search at a street-level scale tend to be limited in accuracy. In some situations, an entity, such as a business, is approximated in location based on a known street address, but the approximation may result from an interpolation across an entire city block. Therefore, the search results for the business at the street-level scale may appear that the business is located at a location other than an actual location.
The above-described deficiencies of today's location-based search results are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other deficiencies and corresponding benefits of some of the various nonlimiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.